otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gennadiy
An archtypical Ungstiri, Dr. Gennadiy Andreovitch is a good-natured physicist and erstwhile engineer who once found himself in the captaincy of the rather notorious IND Saviour's Haste and a small crew of medical professionals and information specialists. Known for his often quirky sense of humor and solidly Ungstiri sense of practicality, he works closely with several separate and well-known individuals throughout the Arm as a sort of roving researcher aboard the newly-commissioned IND Star of Mercy as both owner and Kaptitan. History Gena hasn't discussed his history in any great detail, but quite a bit remains in common knowledge: Born on Ungstir in 2978, he lost his leg during civil service at the early age of 16. He went on to Resiliance University, graduating with a BSE in Applied Engineering Physics, and then went on to do postgraduate work at the University of Enaj on Sivad, where he earned a Masters in the same discipline, and a PhD in Field and Quantum Theory. His thesis was on the potential utilization of quantum entanglement theory as practically applicable defensive systems. It's known that he was on Enaj during its bombing by the Nall during the recent troubles, and it's also known that his family suffered grevious losses during the 'liberation' of the Rock. Oddly enough, he has several small patents for toys and amusement devices, most of which are simple things of flashing lights and small motors, produced out of Sivad. Most famous of these is a small device called, simply, a 'sphere of illusions' - a smaller-than-fist-sized bauble that changes colors, moves, and reacts based on external stimuli ranging from light to pressure, temperature, and sound - a relatively recent invention. History Starting with a short stint as an engineer on the GMF Athena, Gena's activities on the stage of the Arm have slowly grown in promenance. Leaving that post after only two weeks as a result of managerial shake-ups and a lack of contract, and after several short but telling encounters with OARAS Security men inquiring after Raisa Amondella and Brandon McDowell, the Ungstiri found himself part of investigations into that firm's activities on Ungstir. Gena has been seen in attendance at certain higher-level meetings relating to Demarian military contracts, as well as participating peripherially in conjunction with Captain Dement of Amethyst Operations during recent research efforts into the gillgummer weed. Recent Events For the most part, however, his attentions have been focused on matters of commerce and administration, as he's been involved with an initiative to lay out a new form of medical certification in conjunction with Dr. Elianor Freyssinet, Alandra, and the inimitable Voliast. To this end, the Ungstiri recently commissioned, through private funds, the IND Star of Mercy, a ship dedicated to a proof-of-concept of the premise. Quotes Gena nods, slowly. "So - am here now. Is nyi research, but..." He glances out of the canopy. "Can fly. Can fix. Can study - but is first place have /ever/ been, first thing have ever done - that may make real difference, da? Owe Elizabeth, Kesha, Rustam - would prefer to see Arm be better place." (02/13/3007.) Gena looks at him blankly for a long moment. "Leftenant... can nyi walk without it." It's simple, and to the point. "Am nyi going to bash someone with only means of going to toilet without crawling, da? Vi are expecting ya to take over RNS carrier by crawling valiantly and waving leg over head?" (03/07/3007) Logs Ghost Files: Funeral Latecomers Don't Get Seconds Upon This Rock What Does it Profit a Man? (I) - 3/6/2007 What Does it Profit a Man? (II) - 3/9/2007 Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Pages with Badges category:Volouscheur Web